mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon World
Ebon World is a vital part of the story and it is where Syrma and Tioni first make contact with each other. It is the 7th planet visited in the 12 Worlds Galaxy. It is the only world where the ultimate god does not want to fight and will get absorbed if they can pass the test. Ebon World happens to belong to Onluka, she agrees to get absorbed inside the coffin if the group can find Tioni. Ebon World outdoors The entire story of this world will take place in the first area and there is no need to visit the second area (ruins). The story begins with the cast of the original Mugen Souls talking about Marina Cannonvale who happens to be the one Chou-Chou sent out to search for the ultimate god of this world. One of the most important were the size of Marina's breasts, often comparing them to be the size of watermelons. The team eventually forgets about Marina as she was never found. Many events unravel and their prime objective of absorbing the ultimate god and conquering the planet has been completed without ever running into Marina. Onluka was not present on her planet at the time Syrma and company arrived on her world so she demonstrated her warping ability to warp herself, Tioni and Belleria onto Ebon World. After absorbing Ebon World, the team could not find the ultimate god and believe that the planet does not contain one. Onluka could have stayed in hiding but she had a clever scheme of staging a secret rendevous so Belleria and Tioni can meet up with Syrma but had to change her plan. Onluka's warping ability had warped her to the wrong coordinates and caused her and Belleria to fall from the sky right in front of Syrma and the party. She decided to tell the group that she is willing to get absorbed in the coffin if they find Tioni. That was Onluka's plan the whole time and she also promises to explain everything after as well as giving Syrma some of her memories back. Alys thought that she gave them this condition so that she can escape so they took custody of Onluka and Belleria to make sure that she doesn't escape. *The game tries to trick the player that Tioni is located in a different area, a message will appear asking to visit the next place after the event. It is best to stay in the current area since a new event will appear at the end of the map so select "no" when the message appears after Onluka's speech. Belleria hears wimpering from Tioni from a distance while she happens to hear Belleria's voice. Ace and Altis also happened to find the large group and it can be assumed that Tioni and Belleria were at Aces home before they were warped since he got angry and asked why Tioni is not watching over the house. Syrma being all happy and friendly greets Tioni as if it was the first time meeting her. Tioni does not seem to like Syrma and told her to not come any closer. At this time, they start to remember more things and Syrma feels as if this is not the first time they've met and Tioni getting her memories back is something Ace and Onluka have a bad feeling about. Ace takes Tioni and Altis back to his place and being the honest person that Onluka is, she went in the coffin after they found Tioni. Onluka had to remind Syrma about it since she almost forgot but everyone who has been in the coffin started telling their stories about their experiences. The reason why Onluka wanted them to find Tioni before getting absorbed is because it would make more sense for Syrma to meet Tioni first since absorbing Onluka would give Syrma some more of her memories which are connected with Tioni. Planet Point requirements #Fetish Pose - Sadist #Wool Socks? x1 #Total enemies defeated = 900 #Fetish Pose - Terse #Total enemies defeated = 940 #Vinyl Vest x1 #Fetish Pose - Hyper #Toy Blade x1 #Fetish Pose - Graceful #Total enemies defeated = 930 145% rewards *Miso Soup x2 *Melon Shampoo *Plum Shampoo *Master Sergeant x40 *Bargain x40 *Sham-meow x25 300% rewards *Lycee Shampoo x2 *Mangosteen Shampoo x2 *Heated Filament x1 *Cactus x75 *Rider x75 *Colorful x30 Field items Normal treasure *Silver Bar? x1 *Cherry Blossom Soap *Striped Long-skirt? x1 Power-up required treasure Ebon World ruins is an optional dungeon that gets unlocked after getting 145% planet energy on Ebon World. Even though a message asking to access the next area will appear after Onluka's promise to get absorbed if they find Tioni, she is not found in the ruins nor does the place have any events needed for progressing through the story. Planet Point requirements #Violet Soap x2 #Fetish Pose - Sadist #Fetish Pose - Masochist #Laser Slash x1 #Total enemies defeated = 1000 #Fetish Pose - Bipolar #Total enemies defeated = 1050 #Total enemies defeated = 1000 #Infared Tights? x 1 #Fetish Pose - Ego 105% rewards *Ginger Pork *Miso Soup *Bronze Ticket x2 *Time Bomb x50 *Chubs x 50 *Sham-meow x50 300% rewards *Sunflower Soap x1 *Mugen Dive Flute x2 *Gold Ore x1 *Iron Plate x100 *Healing x100 *Colorful x40 Field items Normal treasure *Gold Ore x1 *Apple Candy x1 *Ginger Pork x2 Power-up required treasure Category:Mugen Souls Z locations